Forbidden Forgivness
by TiffanyCharmedQueen
Summary: Will Phoebe ever forgive Cole.


Forbidden Forgiveness By: Tiffany  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any Charmed Characters. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and etc. I do this for entertainment to others and myself.  
  
Phoebe had just woken up to the smell of her sister's usual pancakes. She was still kinda tired; she had stayed up all night waiting for Cole to come. 'He promised he would come, I have to tell someone, I can't keep it bottled up inside any longer.' Phoebe thought to herself. She pushed the thought away as she pulled on a pair of black pants and a white top. She jogged downstairs to where Prue and Piper were already eating. "Oh, you weren't even gonna wait for me." Phoebe said in a playful voice while sitting down next to Prue. " Oh, I thought you a Cole were still sleeping." Prue said as she filled an extra plate with pancakes and placed them infront of Phoebe. "I'm not really that hungry. I, I am going to go to P3. See you guys tonight." Phoebe smiled and grabbed her purse. She was just about to grab Prue's keys when Prue said, "Um. excuse me. I have a Photo shoot in about an hour so I have to have my car." Phoebe forced a smirk; she turned and went out the door.  
  
12 hours later.  
  
"I don't think we will be able to pull this off." Phoebe said as she walked over to Piper. "We have to." Leo said. Prue looking a little frustrated says, " You know, we have been in tighter jams than this before. Don't make me name all of them off. "Yeah, but we are running out of time, I don't think we are going to make it." Phoebe said in a stern voice. "Phoebe, we can do this, ok? I mean if we just grab a quick bite at Red's, we can still make the 9:30 Faithless at the Avalon." Prue stated. Leo looked at Prue confused " The foreign film? I thought we were going to go see a thriller?" he asked. Phoebe sat down next to Leo, "No, Leo, I want to stop thinking about Cole and his demon dodging, not be reminded about It." she said. Leo looked at Piper and asked "Piper?" Phoebe smirked at him "Leo it is tree votes for Faithless." Piper wondering whether to pick her sisters or her husband. Pipers with a confused look on her face. " Well, a thriller would be okay." Prue still very frustrated "Okay, wait a second, the vote's two against two?" "That's new." Phoebe said as she drinks the rest of her water. Piper says depressed "Welcome to the power of four." Phoebe laughs "I demand a recount. Wait, that never works." Piper giggles a little bit. Cole walks down the stairs. Leo looks at Cole "Something tells me you're not gonna want to see either movie now." "Hey, welcome back." Prue says with a happy tone. Cole smiles "Thanks." Piper smiles back "Love to chat but we're late for a movie." Leo looks at his watch "Want to go? We could use the tie breaker." he asks. Cole thinks about it but decides, "Actually, I was hoping Phoebe and I could catch up, alone." Phoebe smiles and grabs her purse "Works for me. Bye!" Phoebe and Cole walk out of P3. "I missed you so much." Phoebe says as she kisses Cole on the cheek. He pulls her closer. "Phoebe, I have to tell you something." Cole said in a shaky voice. "Well, I have something to tell you too." She said kissing him again. "But you go first." She continued. "Ok, this isn't easy for me. It's just I don't want you or your sisters to get hurt. I don't want to be with you anymore." he said in an angry voice. Phoebe stopped dead in her tracks. She was angry, upset, and frustrated. She felt a warm tear start rolling down her cheek. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She turned and ran back in the direction of P3, maybe they hadn't left yet. Cole ran after her, he didn't want anything to happen to her. Finally Cole caught up with Phoebe. "Phoebe, I'm sorry, I am only doing this for you and your family's safety." Cole said as he held on to her arm, and keeping her from fleeing. Phoebe tried to pull away, but finally realized that she couldn't. "Phoebe, please, this is already hard enough as it is. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked, She forced a small smirk through her tears that were now coming down rapidly. "Nothing, it isn't important." She replied in a low shaky voice. Cole knew something was wrong, but he let the thought blow through his mind. "I just want to go home. You can stay at the Manor tonight, but I want you gone by tomorrow." she said. He could see the sorrow in her eyes. Cole only wanted to say few words. "Ok, why don't we take a shortcut?" And with that he shimmered he and Phoebe back to the manor. At the Manor Leo, Piper and Prue were sitting on the couch looking very mad. They heard crying. Prue walked into the kitchen where Cole and Phoebe just shimmered in. "Oh my god! Phoebe what happened?" Prue ran over to Phoebe. "Honey, what happened!?!" Prue asked in concern as she helped Phoebe sit down on a chair. "Prue, nothing happened. Me and Cole just got back from seeing Love is All at the Avalon." Phoebe said as she wiped her eyes. "Phoebe, the Avalon closed early at 5 today for construction." Prue said. Phoebe's forced smirk started to ware off. "Prue, I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want some sleep. We can talk about it in the morning." Phoebe begged her sister. Prue gave her a reassuring nod. Phoebe walked up the stairs, Cole following behind her.  
  
Upstairs  
  
Cole had followed Phoebe to her door. "Where do you think you are going?" Phoebe asked Cole. Cole looked at her weirdly "Um, I thought I would go in my room and sleep." Phoebe forced another smirk "The moment that you broke up with me you kicked yourself out of my room." Cole cocked his head "You have got to be kidding? Where am I supposed to sleep?" He complained. "Couch." Phoebe said as she closed the door leaving Cole there speechless. He knocked and Phoebe answered looking frustrated. "What?" She complained. "I need pajama's." He smiled. She allowed him to walk in. He walked over to the dresser and pulled some pajamas out and walked into the bathroom. He quickly put on some sweatpants and a muscle shirt. He noticed the trashcan was starting to overflow. He picked it up and was about ready to take it downstairs and clean it out when he noticed a small white tube type stick. He knew what it was; it was a pregnancy test. He pulled it out of the trashcan and it had 2 blue lines on it. He knew it had meant the Phoebe was carrying a child. His child. He put it back in the trash, and walked out of the bathroom. Phoebe was sitting on the bed curled up. "Phoebe, why didn't you tell me?" She gave Cole a confused look. "You are pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a shaky voice. She lay down and started crying. Cole walked over to her and lay down next to her. she shifted her body so that she was faced with his chest. "Cole, after you broke up with me I was planning on giving the baby up. I have an appointment for tomorrow." She whispered as he pulled her closer. "Phoebe, cancel it. How about we just forget about what happened today?" She nodded and kissed him passionately.  
  
I am think of making a sequel to this, please tell me if I should. 


End file.
